


His Mother's Son

by minusmelle



Series: Earn Me [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst alert, M/M, SMUT ALERT, wow bitch alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: roman's love and family life collide.





	

“You have a meeting at 8, then a phone call with The Banks family at 9-11 and… fuck!”

Dean couldn't help but shout as Roman fucked him from behind. He probably shouldn't be going over his schedule while they were in the middle of making love but Dean also knew, Roman was a man of many talents, one of them being multitasking and boy… did he do it very well.

“Sasha calling again? I don't think I could handle being on the phone with her for two more hours.” Roman pulled out so he could turn Dean on his stomach. Dean felt him grab at his hips before he entered again, rougher than before.

“Oh god Ro you're so deep!” Dean shouted out, head turning to get a look at Roman fucking him from behind, “I'll call her, tell her you're busy, or maybe make it a lunch date instead? That way, you have a time limit, and a way out- goddamn you feel good at this angle, trying to get me to come quick baby?”

Roman thrusted deep in, making Dean's ass bounce over his pelvis as his answer, Dean moaned, letting his head fall down to the edge of the bed, where he gripped at satin sheets. “Okay you can call and set it up, for now though, I want you to stop talking unless it's my name coming out of that talented mouth because I'm gonna fuck you, and slap your ass at the same time until it's nice and red like a tomato and finally… you might call me daddy.”

“You fucking wish-” Dean didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Roman did exactly what he said he was going to do. He fucked him fast, his thickness hitting that familiar nub all too quick, making Dean moan out his name as his ass was slapped over and over again until…

“ _Daddy! Fuck!”_

Roman got what he wanted.

* * *

 

Later on that same day, Roman headed downstairs at around 1pm. He had a lunch date with Sasha Banks, the heiress apparent to the proverbial throne of the Banks corporation. They grew up together and dated in high school before Roman really understood that he liked boys. Sasha was a friend more than anything now but sometimes all she talked about was money and how privileged she was. Honestly if Roman was straight Sasha wouldn't be his type. Speaking of his type…

**Have fun at your lunch date, I miss you already. -Dean**

Oh god how Roman loved this man. One text from him and Roman was smiling in the back of his town car. He had a hold on Roman, for 2 years now that Roman didn't ever want to let go. He was in his thoughts, in his heart, in everything and all Roman wished was for this feeling forever.

He got out the car and headed inside the restaurant, while texting Dean back. He was in the middle of sending him an I love you when he heard a familiar voice. “Son! We're over here!” Roman stopped walking as soon as he heard the shrill, almost haunting sound of his mother's voice. He hoped that this was just a damn dream as he turned around and saw Sasha sitting at the table with his mom, both of them waving at him. Roman’s feet suddenly felt like they were drenched in cement, heavy with worry as he faked a smile, put his phone away and started walking towards the table.

“Mother! What a… surprise.” Roman sputtered, kissing the side of her cheek before doing the same to Sasha. He sat down next to her, and pulled out his napkin first, like she would expect him too. “May I ask mother… why are you here?”

“Ahh Roman, you know it's very impolite to ask questions before we've even had drinks, right Sasha dear?”

Sasha simply nodded in return.

“It's also impolite to come to a lunch date with Sasha and I and not even call me first,” Roman said it through his teeth with a fake smile as the waiter started to pour them sparkling water.

“Chin up Roman, there might be people watching.”

Roman swallowed harshly as he looked at his mom then Sasha before picking up a menu. He couldn't believe he was trapped in a lunch from hell with his mom and his friend. Roman would roll his eyes if he wasn’t already pissed off beyond belief.

“Your mom called me today after your assistant set up this lunch meeting and said she wanted to discuss important things with you, but you're always so busy. So she decided to come with me to lunch where you two would finally get a chance to talk about… things.” Sasha kept smiling this weird mischievous smile that was making Roman very uncomfortable. The last time he spoke to his mother was after she caught Cody and Roman in bed together a couple of years ago. They agreed after that that Roman would stop messing around with men and she'd leave him alone… that was until he met Dean. 

Wait...

Fuck…

_What if she knows about Dean?_

Panic started to set in, and silence filled the table as orders were placed and alcohol was served. Roman sipped on his smooth scotch slowly, the after taste of the brown liquid burned harder than usual on his tongue, as he looked down at the table. If his mom knew about Dean, if somehow she found out, Roman knew she'd do something to ruin their happiness. It was her life goal to keep Roman as unhappy as possible… no matter who he tried to love.

“If you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.” Sasha got up and left after that, leaving even more awkward silence that Roman felt like breaking just for the hell of it. You know what? _Fuck it_. He was going to say something whether his mother wanted him to or not.

“Okay, I don't know what you're playing at, but I thought we agreed that you stay out of my life as long as the public sees me as the straight bachelor you pretend I am for the sake of our family name. So why, tell me are you showing up now out of all places, acting like you give two shits about me?”

“It's vulgar to curse Roman,” His mother sternly replied, “I wonder though, are these your words you're trying to spew, or are they the lines of guy you obviously been fucking for years now?" Roman's eyes widened, "Oh, did you think I wouldn't find out? Don't make me laugh, Roman Joesph. I held up our term of the agreement. You were supposed to at least act appropriate in public. Instead you haven't been seen with any woman in over a year, there are _rumors_ Roman, and you know that rumors are no good for our family. So, if you're not going to act the way we fully expect you too, then I'm just going to have to force it on you.”

“What?” Roman was shocked by it all. Shocked that she knew about Dean, shocked that she had a nerve to tell him he wasn't appropriate, shocked that he was once again stuck in web of lies and hate spun by his mother, “You can't force me to-”

“Like hell I can't. I am your _mother._ You do what I tell you too, or everything you now possess will be gone.” Roman was silent, listening like she taught him too when she speaks, “You will ask Sasha to marry you, and you will end things with whatever sinner you're playing house with and you _will_ marry her Roman, and you'll do it as soon as possible.”

“Mom,” it's been a long time since Roman called her that, his voice, now scared and desperate was barely above a whisper as he looked at her, with sadness in his eyes, “Please, I… _love_ him.” he spoke softly, trying not to choke up as he said it, “Please don't do this,”

“Love is for fools. You will do as you're told Roman, that's final.”

She didn't even look at him as Roman's eyes went red. He's been hurt by his mother many times in his life, but this was the first time she really… broke his heart.

* * *

Dean was suspicious of Roman’s silence for the rest of the day. He expected him to be drained from having to see Sasha for an hour but he never thought he would be completely shut down. He barely said anything in the meeting Dean lead for him, and once it was time to clock out, he strangely held Dean’s hand in his own as they got in the car together. Roman never did that before, afraid that people might see but now, it was like he didn’t have a care in the world.

When they got home, they showered together and ate bad food, but Roman still was pretty much quiet. Dean was starting to really worry that something was wrong, especially when they got in bed. They were fooling around, and Dean’s sleep shirt got tossed off before Roman grabbed at his ass possessively. Dean usually liked it when he was in charge but there was something so strange in the way Roman touched him. He kept looking at Dean like he was completely lost, almost depressed, then they would kiss again. His kisses felt so desperate, like he was afraid of something… or someone.

Dean pulled back, just for a second to look into brown eyes, they were full of love, and worry about something he had yet to know. Dean stopped grinding on him and sat up, hands caressing Roman’s lower body slowly. “Babe, there's something wrong.” He didn't say it as a question because he already knew something was up. “What's going on?”

“Nothing, I'm fine.” Roman’s sad tone of voice told Dean a story of someone who seemed like they were fighting with himself. It's been the case since they met. He’d helped Roman with the burdens he faced day in and day out but a part of Dean knew, there was a certain weight on the world on Roman's shoulders, one he had to carry himself.

“You're lying,” Dean sighed, then moved to lay beside him. They looked in each others eyes and that's when Dean felt Roman cup the side of his face, thumb caressing Dean's stubble as his brown eyes filled with tears. Dean grabbed onto him, his worry now becoming fear as he watched the man he loved break down in front of him, “Ro, tell me the truth... please?” Dean asked seriously.

“I…” Roman shook his head, “I'm breaking with you,” he mustered up the courage to say it to Dean without choking up like he did at lunch.

“What?” Dean sat up now, confused on if Roman was playing or he was actually very serious, “Haha Ro if this is some kind of joke it's definitely not funny!”

Roman sat up, and got off the bed, walking over to his windows. “It's not a joke, Dean. I…” He swallowed his tears slowly, “I can't be with you anymore.”

Dean got up off the bed, walking over to him. He placed his hand on Roman's arm and turned him around, forcing him to look him in the eye, “What do you mean? Why are you all of a sudden breaking up with me? What did I do?”

“I've kept you a secret for 2 years and I break your heart and you ask me what you did.” Roman scoffed sadly, then looked down, “Dean out of the two years we've been together your only mistake was loving me. You never did anything wrong. I did. I let you believe there was a future for us, but in reality there is no future where I get to be happy.”

“Roman-” Dean tried to touch him again but Roman pulled away and moved back a bit, “What happened at lunch Roman? What's all of this because just this morning you and I were in love, I love you. Now you're telling me there's no future for us? Why are you fucking hurting me right now?”

“I asked Sasha to marry me.”

Dean’s heart might've literally dropped out of his chest as he heard Roman. He didn't - he fucking didn't just tell Dean he asked a woman to marry him. Dean did not just hear that… _no_ this was a bad dream. One he wanted to wake up from as soon as possible because it was one where he didn’t have Roman and that world… seemed so bleak.

“You didn't.” Dean said as he stepped towards him.  
“I did.”  
“No you didn't!”  
“Dean please… don't make this harder on us than it has to be-”  
“NO FUCK YOU, YOU DIDN'T OKAY!” Dean now shouted as he beat on Roman's chest, “You didn't because she's a woman and you're gay Roman, and you love me. You said you loved me!” he cried, as he hit him harder.

Roman grabbed at Dean’s hands to stop him, and held the young assistant close to him. “Dean… I love you, you know how much I love you, I just… it's not appropriate for me and you to be together… no matter how much I love you.”

“Shut up!” Dean pulled away from him harshly and pushed Roman, making him stumble backwards a bit, “You coward, you're going to throw away two years of us because someone told you too? And don't you dare sit there and say this was your decision because we both know it wasn’t. You love your company, and you love power and you'd give me up for that because you know I won't sit around while you marry her and fuck me on the side.” Dean walked away from him after that to go find his clothes, Roman followed, catching up to Dean and grabbing at him, spinning him around before Dean got a chance to put on his shirt.

“What am I supposed to do? Give up everything I've worked my entire life for? For love? For you? Is that what you want? Do you want me to drop everything I've made, created for us?”

“I don’t want you to do anything, except be true to yourself. You're stronger than your mother's hold on you and should be able to be happy with who you really want to be with. You shouldn't live a lie for the sake of others, you're amazing Roman, but you let them kill every light inside you to the point where there's nothing left but your duty to them.” Dean slowly pulled away from Roman who couldn’t stop the tears in his eyes from falling.

This was it.

He was losing Dean, and everything else inside of him that made him whole.

There was no turning back now, Roman was truly his mother's son, and nothing more.

Dean got dressed in dead silence. Roman sat on the edge of bed, looking down while he put on his shoes, and tee shirt before grabbing his briefcase and phone from the nightstand. When Dean was finished he noticed Roman look up at him, with red eyes and an even redder face. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, tell him everything would be okay but he knew he couldn't. Not when his own heart was breaking this badly.

“I should go,” Dean sniffled softly.

“Dean.. please, know that I'm sorry. I love you.”

Dean nodded at Roman's comment, then shook his head while looking down, “That's the last time I wanna hear you say that to me. From now on, you're only my boss, and I'm your assistant. You don't deserve me, Roman Reigns no matter how much… I love you too. See you Monday, sir.”

Dean ran out of his house soon after that, leaving Roman in a place he was two years ago, right before he met him, depressed, alone, afraid…

And at his mother's mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, the break up. *and the last flashback* How sad for ny babies who are so in love it hurts! But now that we're back to the main story what do you guys think dean/roman will do to save their love?


End file.
